


Charlie Writes Poetry

by Masterofkarate



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Poetry, also like alc mention, very minor trauma mentions (abstract)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofkarate/pseuds/Masterofkarate
Summary: Some Charlie-style poetry if he had somebody write it out for him, each with titles that are quotes from many varying episodes.





	Charlie Writes Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> i may add more chapters and just have more random poems tbh but idk i had writer's block so this happened.

**"Stuff it down with brown"**

Brown water with friends

Good drinking down,

Brown water at home

With Frank bad bad bad.

Bad at night,

Brown water drip drip drip

In the dirty sink.

Bad at night,

Brown water slosh slosh slosh

Down a dark hallway.

Bad at night, 

Brown water sinking in soul.

Bad at night.

Bad at night.

Bad at night.

* * *

**"Best friends together"**

Best friends have secrets

And jokes and memories and love.

Best friends share things, 

Like chips and beds. 

Best friends hold hands when you’re scared,

But not when you’re too scared.

Best friends know when to throw rocks

And when to leave alone. Best friends

Don’t lie. Best friends are the best of

Friends. Best friends don’t choose

Whores or other best friends over you,

Because best friend’s best friend is you.

Some people don’t have best friends,

Even if they think they do.

* * *

**"Cat man"**

Cat in the alley, scruffy and loud.

Loving or fighting- for cats, all the same.

For us all the same, just with smiles or frowns.

Cats eat and scrounge and hide and sleep.

The things I like to do the best.

* * *

 

**"Dirt Grub"**

Everybody hates when you’re stupid,

But nobody cares when you’re smart.

Everybody hates when you’re dirty,

But nobody helps you be clean.

Everybody laughs when you’re silly,

But why be serious when you can laugh?

* * *

**"Throwaway Culture"**

Dumpster has wonderful things.

Toys, forgotten about. Food, not

Eaten. Cats, once pets. Babies,

Once loved. Dumpster has mysteries

And secrets. And nobody likes

To find them, but everybody likes

To have them.

* * *

**"Little Green Ghouls"**

Streets- running. Feet- pounding.

Chasing. Chasing. Chasing.

Friends, so little, barely catch a look.

Nobody sees them. Nobody cares.

But they’re there. They’re there. They’re there.

Friends, little friends, secret friends.


End file.
